


Maxi-Pet

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Kate, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light BDSM, Petplay, Pictures, Sub!Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max likes to be on the floor under her owner.





	Maxi-Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Kate are doing homework ...

Kate and Max were in Max's room. The two women did their homework. The blond girl sat at Max's desk and she researched information for her English assignment while Max tried to do her maths homework.  
  
**Max** : Fuck!  
Max cursed quietly as she checked her results and found that hardly any of her results were right.  
**Max** : Ouch!  
Kate had leaned down to her girlfriend and hit Max on the ass.  
  
**Kate** : Max, do not curse!  
**Max** : Sorry but this math homework are so ... um ... difficult.  
Kate turned to Max so she could put her feet on Max's back and gently massaged her girlfriend with her toes. Max loved this. Lying on the floor for a long time was not very comfortable. But Max loved being below her girlfriend ... and Kate's massages were absolutely worth the slight discomfort. The brunette put her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Kate was very skilful with her feet. The blond woman rubbed and kneaded her girlfriend's back muscles and Max purred softly. But besides the heavenly good feeling that Max was experiencing through Kate's touch, she also enjoyed the fact of being pressed against the floor by Kate's feet. It made Max feel good in a different way ...  
  
**Kate** : Okay, what do you think of this: You try the homework one more time, and as a reward I'll play fetch with you later. Does that sound good?  
**Max** : Yeah!  
**Kate** : But ...  
Kate was massaging Max's back much stronger now. The brunette groaned a bit as Kate worked hard on her back with her feet.  
**Kate** : If you curse again I will punish you!  
One would think that Kate should manage to make Max stop cursing. However, Max spent a lot of time with Chloe and, more importantly, Max sometimes enjoyed being punished by Kate.  
**Max** : I will be good.  
Kate continued to massage Max for a while. Then she took her feet from Max's back. The brunette groaned a little disappointed but she quickly raised her head, because as usual, Kate put her feet in front of Max's face. Max kissed her girlfriend's foot and said thank you. Then Kate brought her other foot to Max's face and Max kissed also that foot and said thank you again.  
  
**Kate** : Good girl!  
Kate turned back to the desk and continued with her own homework. With fresh energy, Max also returned to her homework. 

Somewhat later ...

When Max finished her homework, she turned on her back. Kate looked down at her.  
**Kate** : Are you done with your homework?  
**Max** : Yes, I still do not understand this stuff but I think if this type of task pops up in the next exam I'll know what I have to do.  
**Kate** : sounds good to me.  
Max went to all fours and crawled to Kate. The blonde knew what Max wanted and petted her girlfriend's head.  
**Max** : You promised to play with meeeee.  
The brunette rubbed her head against Kate's side.  
  
**Kate** : I have to finish this one here.  
**Max** : You could take a break.  
**Kate** : Hmm ... I could ... I guess ... okay. Get your ball and take your clothes off!  
Max did a quick stretch and than crawled quickly to her cage.  
  
She had to go halfway into the cage to reach her ball. In the meantime, Kate sat on the bed and wiped her feet with a wet wipe. Kate's foot was perfectly clean, but Kate preferred to play it safe. The brunette took the ball in her mouth and crawled back out of the cage.  
  
Without taking the ball out of her mouth, she took off her clothes. When she had finally taken off this useless garment and wanted to crawl to Kate, she heard her girlfriend's voice.  
**Kate** : Max! Your clothes!  
Kate looked at Max sternly. The other woman groaned impatient. Max wanted to play ... now! But, of course, Max obeyed. She knelt and took her clothes and put them neatly on her cage.  
  
Since Kate started spending so much time in Max's room, Max's room was much neater. The brunette had always felt such a pleasant excitement between her legs when Kate scolded her because her room was messy. And she always liked it very much when Kate rewarded her for a tidy room. But since the two women started playing fetch, things have reached a new level. Kate was vacuuming Max's room almost every day these days. Max found it a bit annoying at times but of course it also warmed Max's heart to see how much Kate cared about her. When Max was done with placing her clothes neatly, she crawled over the probably cleanest carpet of the world to her girlfriend.  


Kate reached out her hand and Max put the ball in her girlfriend's hand.  
**Kate** : good girl.  
Max crawled back a bit. She knew what was coming next and she licked her lips in anticipation. Kate put her foot in front of Max's face. just when she wanted to start to lick Kate's foot, Kate pulled her foot back.  
**Kate** : Did I tell you to lick my foot?  
**Max** : ... no ...  
The blond-haired woman brought her foot back to Max's face and brushed lightly over Max's lips with her big toe.  
**Kate** : You have to be patient.  
**Max** : Yes ... I'm sorry. May I please lick your foot! Please!  
Max had to beg a while before Kate let her finally lick this wonderful foot. Max was not sure if she had a foot fetish or if it was because she knew what was going to happen next ... in any case she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter as she licked her girlfriend's foot. Max kissed the top of Kate's foot. She took each toe in her mouth and she gently massaged Kate's foot with her hands. By now she was pretty good at it. It hardly happened that she accidentally tickled her girlfriend.  
  
The blonde moaned with pleasure. After a few very pleasant minutes, Kate said that Max could stop now, but Max just kept going. Max loved that foot and she loved making her girlfriend feel good. Kate placed her other foot on Max's shoulder and gently pushed the brunette away. Therefore, Max had to let go of Kate's foot and she made a pitiful sound that resulted from her discomfort about not being able to worship her girlfriend's foot any longer.  
**Kate** : Max, when I say stop, then you stop!  
**Max** : I am sorry ...  
**Kate** : I know you are ... but actions have consequences ... and If you keep acting so naughty, I'll have to punish you!  
Kate pushed her girlfriends a little further back with her foot on Max's shoulder.  
**Kate** : Now show me that pearl.  
Max leaned back, spread her knees and brought her crotch up as far as she could. The blonde liked what she saw.  
  
Max was already very wet and open. As Kate drove gently with her big toe through Max's slit, Max made a shuddering moan. Kate's other foot was now on Max's chest. While Kate pressed and rubbed her foot on Max's pussy, Max bit her lower lip to suppress her pathetic moan. But when The woman with the golden hair brought her foot down and penetrated her girlfriend with her big toe, Max could not stop her jaw from opening and another moan was coming over her lips. Suddenly both feet moved away from Max and she could hear the ball fall to the ground.  
**Kate** : Go Max get the ball!  
The sudden lack of contact, made Max freeze. But when Kate hit ever so slightly with her foot against Max Crotch, Max quickly jumped on all fours. With her legendary eyes, she immediately found the ball and crawled quickly to the red rubbery object. Kate made sure not to touch the ground with her wet feet. Meanwhile, Max leaned down. Her nose touched the carpet as she took the ball in her mouth. With the toy in her mouth she crawled back to Kate as fast as she could.  
**Kate** : Good girl!  
The blonde petted Max's head.  
**Kate** : Give me the ball.  
Max's girlfriend held her hand so that Max had to change to a kneeling position in order to put the ball in Kate's hand. As soon as the toy changed from mouth to hand, Kate's foot moved between Max's legs. Max rubbed her wet pussy against Kate's foot as best she could. Kate petted Max with her hand and moved her foot slightly. It was not long before Max was close.  
  
The other woman noticed this and threw the ball again. At the same time, she gave Max a very soft slap again, against Max's wet slit. Max knew better than trying to get more stimulation. The last time she tried, Kate had gagged her, which of course made it very difficult to fetch the ball. Max knew the quickest way to feel Kate's foot between her legs again, was to fetch the ball. So she went back to all fours and crawled to the ball. Kate enjoyed watching Max on all fours. When Max returned to her girlfriend with the ball, Kate already had her foot and hand in position. The brunette quickly put the ball in Kate's hand and like the last time she was rewarded by Kate shoving her foot between her legs. But this time Kate did not move her foot, so Max had to do the work by herself. The blond-haired woman watched her girlfriend closely as she rubbed her crotch against her foot.  
**Kate** : Don't come yet.  
Max whimpered a bit ... she was so close. Kate threw the ball again. A gentle kick against Max's pussy and Max was on her way again to get the ball. This procedure was repeated a few times, which made Max incredibly horny. With each round Max became more and more desperate. Soon Max forgot everything around her. As long as Max rubbed against Kate, nothing else existed in the world except Kate. As soon as she felt a gentle kick against her very hot pussy, nothing else mattered, but to bring the ball back to her owner as fast as possible. Max absolutely lost her sense of time. She had no idea how often she had already brought the ball back to Kate. Rubbing and crawling were exhausting and Max was in a state in which she felt permarnet near to an orgasm, even while crawling. Max hardly stopped moaning while she had the ball in her mouth and her skin was now sweaty. When she brought the ball the next time, Kate had not held out her hand. So Max let the ball in her mouth.  
**Kate** : Do you want to come?  
Max nodded eagerly and made a pleading noise.  
**Kate** : You will owe me an orgasm.  
Max nodded eagerly again and tried to make an approving noise.  
**Kate** : Then get on your back.  
Max obeyed happily and was immediately rewarded with a few toes in her pussy. She was pretty loose by now. Of course she moaned violently while Kate fucked her with her foot. With each thrust she penetrated her girlfriend a little bit stronger. The brunette soon did not know where is up and where is down. She tried to hold on to the ground. But her fingers found no support in the carpet. She bit the gummy ball that was still in her mouth and she groaned Kate's name as best she could.  
  
While Max had brought the ball for the last time, Kate had also wiped her other perfect clean foot with a wet wipe. So that she could now push her perfectly clean second foot on Max's pearl. From that point on, Max didn't do anything except moaning and twitching. Kate did her best to fuck her girlfriend as hard and mindful as possible. As Max arched her back, Kate once again gave everything and fucked the little brunette as hard as she could. The legs of the blonde were already tired, as Max plumped back on the floor. Max turned her head to the side and let the ball fall out of her mouth.  
**Max** : Fuck that was intense!  
**Kate** : Did you like it?  
Kate had taken her foot off Max's Pearl but she was still in her girlfriend with her other foot.  
**Max** : Oh yeah!  
Max giggled. She still felt the aftermath of this very intense orgasm, which she had just experienced.  
Kate slowly pulled her foot out of Max. This caused a shuddering moan from Max.  
**Kate** : Will you help me to clean my foot?  
When Max opened her eyes, Kate was already over her. The brunette opened her mouth invitingly and Kate lowered her foot. Now, for obvious reasons, the foot tastes different than before.  
**Kate** : You are such a good girl.  
Max wasn't going to stop licking and sucking, so Kate raised her foot.  
**Max** : I owe you an orgasm.  
**Kate** : Would you like to eat me out? Right now?  
**Max** : Yes, please!  
Kate undressed quickly and and lowered herself onto Max's face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser for the next chapter:  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D models are from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)  
> I have ideas for at least one more chapter but I guess it will take me a while to get this done. So please do not expect an update soon.


End file.
